


End All Be All (It's not Magn-I, It's Magn- US)

by Glacial_guillotine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Demonic Possession, Episode AU: s02e07, Episode: s02e07 How Are Thou Fallen, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt Malec, M/M, Near Death Experiences, True Love, i hated this episode so i rewrote part of it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacial_guillotine/pseuds/Glacial_guillotine
Summary: Malec Scene from 2.07 if it had gone a little differently aka the one where something is wrong with Alec and Magnus catches on.---Magnus could do nothing but cough and stare into the eyes of the man he loved, the one he thought he would be with for the remainder of his long life. They were supposed to raise a child together, get married and be thrown into the sea at the end of their lives, to meet again on a beach somewhere other than earth. Magnus always told himself that Alec would be his end-all be-all romance, that special once in a long lifetime love. It was turning out to be exactly that.





	End All Be All (It's not Magn-I, It's Magn- US)

**Author's Note:**

> There is a little bit on non-con in the beginning so please be aware :)

The door bell rung through the air just as Magnus dipped his tea bag into his mug full of hot water. He sighed and dropped the tea bag inside before casting a quick spell to keep it warm while he dealt with whoever thought they had the right to come by unannounced. Alec was working late, and even if he did get off work early, he always knocked instead of ringing the bell.

He strolled over to the door and pulled it open with a flourish. A warm, almost dopey smile spread over his face as he took in the tall form leaning in his door way.

"Hey!"

Alec offered a smile in response and placed a hand on Magnus' shoulder as he gently pushed past him into the apartment.

"Is anyone here?" Alec threw his jacket to the side and turned to look at Magnus. He noticed the pull of his boyfriends muscles as he situated his shirt.

"Ah.." Magnus thought to how Jace flew out the door without so much as a, 'Thanks, Magnus.'

Alec's eyes jumped from the door to Magnus then back again. His lips were parted as quick breaths escaped and it seemed like... his eyes were red. Had he been crying?

"Jace left hours ago. Are you okay?" 

At this, Alec rushed forward and their faces collided roughly. Magnus felt how cold Alec's hands were against his cheeks and he smelled like Pine and Lemon, a scent that washed over him and warmed his insides. It was welcome, but something itched at the back of his mind. Did something happen? Why had Alec seemed so distraught when he had come into the apartment? He reluctantly pulled away and placed a stabilizing hand on Alec's shoulder.

He felt that he had made the right decision when he took in Alec's face. His eyebrows were furrowed and what was usually a soft smile had been turned into a frown. Something was off.

"Hey, what's this all about?" He chuckled the words. "I'm not complaining.. but?" He trailed off. His brown eyes searched Alec's as he waited for that familiar grin to appear. Instead of a smile, Alec tightened his grip on Magnus' waist and tried to go in for another kiss. Magnus bowed his head in a laugh which wasn't returned.

"I just thought that we should take the next step. Sex."

It was said so casually, and Alec looked so blase about the whole situation. It didn't feel like his heart was really in it and Magnus was feeling increasingly unnerved as time went on.

"Alexander, I worry that if we rush into this," Magnus took a calm breath. "That I may lose you." He waited for Alec's reaction and prayed that he would understand. If sex was the thing that hurt this profound, albeit new relationship...well, he didn't think he could handle it and still be the same Magnus after the fact. He thought that he shouldn't be worried, they talked about things and handled them together. 'They had always been honest with each other, why should this time be any different?'

His hopes were held on by a thread as Alec's eyes darkened. He tilted his head to the side. "What?" He whispered. "Why would you think that?" He stepped forward and again placed his hands on Magnus' cheeks, who tensed up again. He was really just planning a night in, watching television and completely forgetting his troubles. It was all he wanted after a long day of helping clients. It wasn't that he didn't love Alec or want to get intimate, he just wasn't in the mood then. 

 

"Darling, let's go watch some shitty documentary and you can tell me about your day." Magnus stepped away to head towards the living room when he felt a hand grip his upper arm. He's was spun around roughly and a gasp escaped his mouth. "Hey-"

"Shh. Magnus, it's okay." An unnerving smile spreads its way across his boyfriends face. "I want this."

"Alec, this isn't like you, and I would appreciate it if you'd let g-" His voice was cut off and his mouth was abruptly smashed onto Alec's. Fingertips pushed into his biceps. He felt his heart start to beat faster and faster as he struggled to break out of Alec's hold. Whatever had come over his boyfriend, he didn't like it. 

He didn't want to use his magic against Alec. It seemed like something was wrong with that, controlling his sweet Shadowhunter that was so kind and self-less. It felt invasive. The only thing that made Magnus pull his energy to the surface and push himself away from the hug was that this didn't feel like his boyfriend. When had he ever been so pushy? 

Magnus created a barrier between himself and Alec, who was fuming and staring at Magnus with such hate, his stomach churned. 

"I thought you loved me!" A voice bellowed. It hardly registered in Magnus' mind. He finally had an idea about why Alec was acting the way he was. Was it possession?

"I know you're not him." He started, "My Alexander wouldn't ever ac-" A wave of dizziness seemed to wash over Alec, or the demon in Alec's body, and blue eyes filled to the brim with tears met Magnus'. He stumbled and fell to the floor on his knees, sliding one hand out in front of him to balance. Magnus rushed to his side and supported his shoulders, peering into his eyes looking for a sign of humanity. An odd sound escaped Alec's throat. A mix between a sob and chuckle, which grew into a manic laughter that settled fear deep in Magnus stomach. Alec's smile looked deranged and his eyes were almost glassy. 

Magnus summoned magic in his hands, but before he could again place a wall between himself and Alec, a hand grasped his throat and he was pushed against the wall in the blink of an eye. Glass shattered and little pinpricks of pain erupted across his back, and he felt the pressure across his neck intensify. The hands he so loved to hold and kiss were choking the life out of him and just this thought made him want to sob. He was sure he felt a wetness on his cheek, although, he didn't know if it was tears or blood from the tiny glass shards embedded in his forehead. 

"You must be wondering..." Alec began. He threw in an a tear filled voice to mock Magnus. "Oh, demon! Why are you doing this?" 

The demon leaned in closer, and Magnus was afraid he was going to bite him, or worse, try and kiss him again. He felt a warm breath by his ear and he shied away as much as possible. "Because it's fun." 

Magnus was ripped away from the wall and thrown across the room. His head met something hard and he felt the world tipping sideways, a weird roller coaster that he wanted to get off of. He rolled over onto his back just in time to see Alec pull something from his jacket that he had thrown aside, and rough hands tightly closed themselves around his wrist. He realized that if he didn't do something, Alec might just have the power to kill him. 

"Please, Alec, I know you can hear me, I love you, it's-" A kick was delivered to his stomach, and he tasted something bitter rise in the back of his throat. Another blow to his head, and black swum before his eyes and everything tilted once again. Magnus could do nothing but cough and stare into the eyes of the man he loved, the one he thought he would be with for the remainder of his long life. They were supposed to raise a child together, get married and be thrown into the sea at the end of their lives, to meet again on a beach somewhere other than earth. Magnus always told himself that Alec would be his end-all be-all romance, that special once in a long lifetime love. It was turning out to be exactly that. 

As Magnus felt himself slipping into a calm sleep, he swore he saw the glint of something resembling a blade in Alec's hand and the smash of his front door slamming open. 

\--

It felt like a burning inside his veins. His eyes moved on their own, and every kick to Magnus pulled on his heart in a way he had never wanted to feel. He was so relieved when a crash resounded behind him and hands pulled him away from his boyfriend. 

He felt his own voice yelling a language his tongue didn't know. 

He managed to break away from Jace's hold and push him away. He knew what the demon was going to do before anyone else did. His arm swung in an arch, and suddenly, a cold knife was plunged into his stomach and the demon was gone, flying away in a whirlwind of smoke and sulfur. There is a distant laugh, and the world fades. 

\--

He thought that he must have passed out, because when he opened his eyes next, there was a bandage wrapped around his torso and bright lights assaulting his senses. He wondered if any of the medics had ever actually been in one of these beds while trying to sleep. He figured the answer was no. 

His half lidded eyes focused on the figure sitting in front of him. He startled, and he let out a groan at the sudden spike of pain in his abdomen. 

"Iz.." He whispered, "What happened?" 

\-- 

Magnus strode into the infirmary, and upon seeing Alec, he let out a long breath. He went over and placed a hand on his cheek, and Alec opened his eyes in surprise. They lit up at the sight of his boyfriend, and he ignored the ache in his side to assault him with hugs and apologies. Izzy looked on from the doorway with a look of fondness, and an idea resolute in her mind. They were going to find, catch, and kill the demon that dared try to tear apart her brothers life, even if it drove them crazy.


End file.
